In road traffic, there is a need to avoid vehicle states that present a danger to persons and objects. A possible source of danger is an unsecured or poorly secured load of a vehicle. In the field of utility vehicles, i.e., lorries and trailers, securing or locking mechanisms are provided for securing loads. However, there is the risk of the mechanisms not being used correctly or not being used altogether, resulting in the vehicle load being inadequately secured. This is the case, for example, if a rolling container located on a loading surface of the utility vehicle is not satisfactorily locked. In the case of tipper vehicles, this presents a risk if the tipper vehicle is driven with the tipper body in a raised position.
In other cases, insecure driving states can occur in road traffic if certain vehicle parts are not properly positioned. These driving states can include an opened fuel tank flap, an extended chassis container, and a raised chassis lifting platform.